The present disclose generally relates to model railroad tracks and specifically to a separate model railroad track connector which securely holds two sections of model railroad track together.
Hobby enthusiasts for many years have enjoyed the operation of model railroad trains of the type in which separate track sections are removably joined together to form a closed path designed by the hobbyist over which a model train will travel. Sectional model railroad track has been constructed in a variety of forms and gauges (typical gauges being Standard, G, 0, S, HO, TT, N, and Z). In the simplest form, a section of track includes a pair of spaced apart, electrically conductive rails and an arrangement of ties extending between the rails, the rails being joined together to form the track section into the desired configuration, i.e., straight, or curved with a variety of radii. The rails form a closed electrical circuit when the track sections are joined together in a closed configuration or pattern. Means are provided for supplying electrical energy to the rails of the assembled track sections to energize the model train traveling thereon. It is therefore of significant importance that the individual joined track sections be securely locked together to establish firm engagement and contact between the respective electrical connectors to assure that electrical current and mechanical reliability for smooth wheel travel will be continuously delivered to the model train during operation of the model railroad set.
In the past, model railroad sets have employed so-called track connectors, fishplates or rail joiners to assure electrical continuity between different track sections joined together. The rail joiners are effectively metal pieces extending from the ends of the conductive rails of the individual track sections for assuring electrical contact between the rails of the adjacent track sections removably joined together. The rail joiners take the form of a thin piece of metal, which is formed substantially into a C-shape, and which is placed on the rail extending under the bottom side thereof and around a flange at the base of the rail. Such rail joiners provide adequate mechanical and electrical connections when the track sections are mounted on a solid surface.
The rail joiners are rather delicate objects, particularly in the smaller track gauges (HO scale and smaller). The rail joiners are frequently secured to the rails, one rail joiner being secured to one of the rails at one end of the section and another rail joiner being secured to the opposing rail at the other end of the section. The rail joiners extend beyond the ends of the rails, and as such, are subject to impact which may result in disfiguration, following which the rail joiners may not be operational to join sections of tracks and to provide an electrical connection therebetween. When such railroad track is assembled and disassembled, there is frequently lateral movement of the track sections relative to one another. This results in an enlargement of the rail joiner, which in turn results in poor mechanical and electrical connection between track sections upon reassembly. Poor mechanical and electrical connection between track sections will result in poor operation of the model trains which are run on the track.
Aside from the common and traditional use of the above rail joiners, another approach to the problem of maintaining constant and continuous connection has been to attach an auxiliary and augmenting connector to the track assembly itself. One such design comprises thin metal joints which connect directly onto the rails. Such joints provide additional connection but have the same tendency as other metal products to bend out of the original shape and to lose the close contact as the rails are wiggled in and out. Another design comprises elongated U-shaped metal clamps to join the track sections. A flat, elongated section of the clamp lies beneath each rail section of two adjoining track sections, while a U-shaped clamp parts extend upwards between the ties to hold the rails. The limited design of this clamp will only allow for use with track section of a particular base design and with particular railroad tie spacing. Further, the prior art connectors do not allow for rail expansion and/or contraction.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved model railroad track connector which overcomes certain difficulties with the prior art designs and is suitable for coupling together two lengths of model railroad track of any form and gauge.